Snowfalls & Plans Interruptus
by mphs95
Summary: All Booth wants is a nice Christmas family photo while Parker is in town for the holidays, but the road traveled is fraught with many issues. Will he get his family portrait? This is my gift to Perscribo for Bonesology's 2017 Secret Santa Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my Secret Santa gift to Perscribo. She requested Booth & Brennan with the following:**

 ** _Please include: the Booth family taking a formal family photograph (include Parker, Christine and Hank) or B &B snowed in or anything fluffy  
Please exclude: violence, character death, I'm ok with one if them getting hurt but recovering  
Maximum rating: T (on FFN) _**

**_I wanted to include everything so this was a challenge, but I think I came up with something that should work. Hope you enjoy your gift, Perscribo._**

 ** _mphs95_**

* * *

 **DECEMBER 13TH**

Booth navigated through the traffic of Dulles International Airport as rush hour died down, happy to have Parker home for the holidays. For the next several minutes they chatted about his son's life in London, including his last year of school.

"So, Friday morning, you and I are going to pick up Aubrey so I can drop you guys off for your 7:42 train at Union Station. Bones or I will pick you up when you guys get back on Sunday."

"Yeah, when I emailed him last week after I got my packet, he said he'll take me to the best deli ever for a good lunch when we get there."

"Of course Aubrey will feed you." Booth said with a smirk. "Just don't be late for NYU. What time is your interview with the advisor?"

"It's at 2:00 and I'm reporting to University Hall afterwards."

Booth looked at his son. "Is University Hall where you're staying at this weekend?"

"Yeah." Parker said. "I and another guy are staying with an English major named John…" Parker looked up the email on his phone. "Lawrence. He's the RA there."

"So you and your mom got everything situated with this weekend?" Booth asked.

"Dad!"

"What? I don't want my almost seventeen year old son stuck in the nation's largest city unprepared. Yeah, you can call Aubrey, but I want to make sure you're set. Now do you have everything you need? Extra charger? Enough money?"

"Yeah Dad I'm covered with that stuff. When I got my packet last week Mom made sure I was extra prepared. As Bones suggested, I emailed a copy of everything to Aubrey also in case there is an emergency. He said anything can be printed at the FBI New York Field Office."

"All right…be kind to your old dad here, all right Parker." Booth said with a smile. "Now, what kind of stuff do they have you all doing this weekend?"

"Tomorrow we're taking a tour of the campus and the immediate area of New York City. There's a small banquet where we all will meet the members of the English department. Sunday we're having a breakfast and a Q & A for any last questions before leaving the university."

Booth couldn't help himself. "I still don't see why you couldn't do this later before you go back to London."

Parker rolled his eyes. "Because Dad, Dr. Anderson is the one to approve my admission and I'm not going to be demanding on when my appointment is. Aubrey and I are coming back Sunday on the 1:13 train back to DC, so I'll be home for dinner."

"Don't give Aubrey any shit when you're with him, Parker. He's doing us a favor by going to New York early for his conference so you don't have to go alone and he knows the city."

"I won't, Dad. He's pretty cool. His email said that it was some conference on tactical weapons."

"Yeah, it's a good thing Aubrey had that weekend conference at the FBI." Booth said. _'Another conference my ass. More like he's going to see a certain redhead finishing up her semester internship at Columbia University.'_

"It's weird, though. I figure his girlfriend would be with him this weekend since she works at the FBI, too."

"Aubrey doesn't have a girlfriend, Parker. He and Jessica broke up several months ago." Booth said as he turned onto Dolley Madison Boulevard.

"Not her. That Karen lady. The one that posts recipes and weird memes on his Instagram. She posted a picture of the two of them three weeks ago from a date they went on."

Booth knew which picture and _'date'_ he was referring to and it wasn't by Aubrey's choice…and it was last summer, not recently. Choosing his words carefully, he continued. "They went out...on and off, but she was never his girlfriend."

"Oh…so they were just hooking up?"

"New subject." Booth looked at his son. "Did you bring the clothes for the Christmas family picture that I requested or does Bones need to take you shopping?"

"Yes, sir." Parker said. "Khaki pants, blue shirt, tie."

"Good," Booth said as he turned down their road. "I want this family photo to be the best ever."

"It will be fine, Dad."

The men drove and chatted as they continued down their street and then into the long winding driveway. Turning off the vehicle, Booth helped his son bring his items into the house. Setting things down in the guest room, he turned to his son.

"So Angela is coming over about 1:00 and we're going to do the family photo before she and Hodgins take the kids to see Billy in Virginia Beach. It has to be done today because they aren't back until Saturday afternoon."

"Is Christine going to paint Hank's face before the picture this time?" Parker said with a laugh.

"No. Bones has hidden the face paints so that doesn't happen." Booth replied. "Now, you have your school work for today to do and I would recommend having it done and submitted or almost done before Bones comes home. That was her condition for going along with the story we gave to your head teacher so you could be excused from school early before the semester ended for Christmas."

"I'll make sure the lesson is done, Dad. I just can't believe that Mom went along with the story that Grandma Marianne is having surgery."

"Yeah, me too." Booth said _. 'It just took your mother extorting a trip to a day spa for herself tomorrow on Bones' tab to convince her to do.'_

"So when is everyone going to be here?"

"Bones, Christine, and Hank will be here around 12:30. I'm leaving at noon and will be here about the same time. Need anything before I go?"

"Nope, all good. Are there any Doritos?" Parker asked. Seeing his dad's face, he continued. "It's lunch time in London."

"Man cave. Make a sandwich with lettuce and tomato with the chips and put them back before Bones gets home." Booth said before hugging his son. "Now, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye Dad." Parker said before pulling his laptop out of his bag.

Booth walked out the door. "This family photo is going to be the best!"

* * *

Booth rushed through his paperwork and watched the clock as the time ticked down to noon. He only had ten more minutes to go.

"Aw…fuck it. I'm the SAC of Homicide. I'm leaving early."

The agent had just finished packing up his stuff when the phone rang. He said silent prayers that it wasn't a body when he looked at the caller ID. "Son of a bitch…"

Answering, he pushed down his annoyance. "Booth? Hello sir. Well, I was thinking of taking off early since things are quiet…really….now?"

Booth took the pen he was playing with and threw it at the wall. "I understand sir…I know you had plans, too. The timing of this meeting really sucks, but I guess we really don't have a choice…yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."

The agent hung up the phone and growled. Of course the new FBI Director would call a meeting when he was about to leave. Appointed interim director three weeks ago and already Hacker was throwing his weight all over the place.

 _'This meeting really better be quick.'_ Booth thought as he grabbed his FBI laptop and headed out of his office.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

It wasn't until 12:45 when Booth, Aubrey, Stark, and Charlie Burns walked out of the Director's office. All four men looked drained before Charlie and Stark went back to their offices.

"Aubrey, you're all set with riding up with Parker tomorrow?" Booth asked. "I appreciate you doing this."

"Parker and I will be just fine." Aubrey said he looked behind his friend. "Shit, got to run. See you tomorrow morning."

"What the…." Booth said as Aubrey scurried away towards the far end stairwell before he heard an annoying voice. Turning around, he faced the source. "Karen, what can I do for you?"

Karen Delfs held a stack of files in her arms. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Walk and talk. I'm late for something at my house." Booth said before pulling the stairway door open. ' _Aubrey owes me one.'_

As the two entered, Karen spoke. "Agent Booth, I think Aubrey is avoiding me. He barely takes my calls anymore, including his birthday in October when I tried to surprise him at his apartment."

"That's because Bones, the kids, and I took him out to dinner for his birthday. As for the other times, he's a SAC and is probably busy."

The profiler kept up with Booth as he raced past the sixth floor. "I know but he's been avoiding me at work, too since he got back from that work conference back in late September. I've brought him barbecue from Pixlers and his favorite pizza from DiAngelo's for lunch but he always has an excuse to cut our time short unless it has to do with a case. He's now always texting or Direct Messaging on Twitter and he's secretive about it, plus he has all this work stuff he has to attend in New York every few weeks."

Booth opened the door to the fourth floor and held it for Karen. "I don't know what to tell you Karen. He's from New York so maybe he's catching up with old friends. Besides, he doesn't have a girlfriend so he owes no one an explanation."

The profiler stiffened. "Maybe you can talk to him for me? We went on a few dates this summer and have a connection that I think Aubrey keep fighting. I don't know why."

 _'First Hacker, then Karen making me late for my family photo. Not happy.'_ Booth thought.

Just then, he saw Aubrey enter the floor from the other stairway doors. When the younger man saw them, he ducked into a corner. Stopping at the break room, Booth cut off the profiler.

"Karen I don't have time to play messenger for you. Now I'm already late to get home, so I have to go."

"So should I keep calling Aubrey?"

"You may want to move on, Karen."

Karen smiled. "Not just yet, Agent Booth. Persistence is key."

When the profiler disappeared, Aubrey appeared. "Thanks, Booth. She's always around—"

Still annoyed about being late for the family photo, Booth had no patience. "I don't care now. Later, we'll talk about why you're avoiding Karen, but I've got to get home now."

"Sure…" Aubrey said as he watched Booth run off.

* * *

Booth raced into the house at 1:27 PM. Slamming the door, he started pulling off his jacket. "Sorry I'm late, Angela. I'll be ready in five minutes…what are you doing?"

The artist was packing up her equipment. "I have to go Booth. Hodgins is getting Michael Vincent and the baby around because we have to be on the road by 2:00."

Booth's head bent down. "I'm sorry, Angela. Hacker was longwinded…"

Angela grabbed her scarf. "I know, Big Guy. Bren told me what happened. Everyone is changing right now. She said Parker and Aubrey will be back from New York Sunday and we can do the photo that night."

He exhaled. "Thanks again and I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"No problem." Angela said as she grabbed her camera. "You can help me carry this stuff to my minivan, though."

"Sure." Booth picked up the rest of the artist's equipment and helped her carry and load it to her vehicle. "Tell Billy we all said hi."

"I will."

Booth waited until she drove away. Going inside, he shut the door and walked towards the bedrooms. When he got to the master one, he knocked.

 _"Come in, Booth."_

He pulled the barn door open and was greeted by his wife in her bra and panties as she pulled a shirt and pants out of the closet.

"Yeah, buddy."

Brennan chuckled. "Thank you, but we have no time to make love. Hank will be going down for a nap, but Parker needs help with his homework and Christine requested your help with her Christmas project."

Booth grabbed jeans and a Henley shirt from the dresser. "Can do. Sorry I missed the photo."

"It's fine, Booth." Brennan said as she dressed. "It's not your fault Andrew called a last minute meeting."

"Yeah, he called Charlie, Aubrey, Stark, and I into the office to go over his ideas on how to streamline operations." Booth said as he put on his jeans. "I swear that man has radar for whenever we have plans. How was your afternoon?"

"Good. I found out that Ms. Warren finished her research early so she will be returning December 29th to the lab." Brennan said. "I do miss her work. Dr. Wells, while technically proficient, is not as…pleasant to be around."

"He's an asshole, Bones. Don't have to be polite about it." Booth said before taking his wife into his arms. "Now, are you sure we don't have time to fool around?"

"We don't if you want macaroni and cheese for dinner tonight." Brennan said. "It was Parker's request."

"Ugh…fine. Tonight then." He said before giving his wife a kiss.

"Tonight." Brennan said as the two walked out of the bedroom with Booth's hand on the small of her back. "Now Hank spilled his juice on his new shirt so I have to try to wash it all so it's ready for our family photo."

* * *

 **DECEMBER 16TH 7:30 PM**

Brennan was helping Christine pick out her outfit for their family photo the following night as Booth was getting Hank ready for his bath.

"Come on Buddy. We have to strip you down. Wearing your green beans isn't a good idea and your mother didn't appreciate it."

Right when Booth was going to put Hank in the water, his phone rang. Seeing that it was Parker, he answered and put it on speaker. "Parks, what's up? How's New York?"

"It's pretty cool. I got to meet some great writers and I ate at this deli with the best burger ever!"

The two talked while Booth bathed his younger son. After several minutes Booth knew Hank was ready to get out. "Listen Buddy, Hank is about done here so I have to cut this short. So you and Aubrey are all set with coming home tomorrow?"

There was silence on the other line. "Parks?"

 _"Yeah, Dad…um Aubrey and I are not going to be on that train tomorrow…if that's okay."_

Booth turned his head. "What? What do you mean?"

There was silence. _"One of my favorite writers is hosting a show at a coffee house near here with a Q & A afterwards. Rumor has it he's going to be doing a visiting professorship next year and I have so many questions for him."_

"What about our family photo, Parker?" Booth replied, annoyed that his plans were ruined again. "You're home to visit us, not lollygaggle around New York."

 _"Dad…this is one of my favorite writers of all time and possible professor next year. Please don't make me beg."_

"What about Aubrey?" Booth said. "He has a division to run."

 _"Aubrey said Shaw was okay with covering for him tomorrow. He said he can get some stuff done at the New York office and then would show me around the city before we leave for the 7:29 PM train back to DC. He also said I could crash on his couch when we get back since we won't be back until after 11 PM."_

Booth was beyond pissed. "You can't get an earlier train?"

 _"Dad…kids are going home for Christmas. Aubrey said he can ask Wendell to come pick us up if you okay it. Please say it's okay…please…"_

The agent sighed. "Fine. Aubrey can bring you to Bones's office first thing. You'll have more to do there until she's able to take you home."

 _"Can I drive with her? I have my learner's permit."_

"Not in DC or Virginia, pal." Booth said as he washed his youngest child. "I'll call Angela to reschedule the family photo for Tuesday night after work."

 _"Okay. Thanks again, Dad. Guess I'm glad Bones made me grab extra clothes."_

Booth hid his disappointment from his son. "It's fine. Call me tomorrow after you meet up with Aubrey so I can coordinate with him. We owe him for this."

 _"Okay. Night, Dad."_

"Night, Parks." Booth replied. Grabbing a towel, he picked up his son before ending the call. "Shit…"

"Shit…"

Booth's eyes got large. "Hank Buddy, don't say that word. It's a bad word and if your mommy hears it Daddy is in deep trouble."

Hank giggled and the agent hoped he was safe. Holding his son, he dialed Angela's number. "Hey Angela, change of plans with the Christmas photo…"

* * *

 **DECEMBER 19TH**

It was 8:45 AM when Parker and Aubrey walked into Brennan's office, where Booth was lingering before leaving. "Hey Dad...what are you doing here?"

Booth smiled and hugged his son. "Hey Parks. I just dropped off Bones and wanted to see you before leaving for work."

"So are you sure you don't want me to take him home, Booth?" Aubrey asked.

"No Aubrey, Bones will do it after she finishes her exam. You've got a division to run. Thanks again for being around in New York."

"You're welcome." Aubrey asked before yawning.

"Late night, gentlemen?" Brennan said as she entered her office.

"Aubrey…" Parker started until he saw the lanky man shake his head. "…and I were up late watching monster movies until about 1:00."

"Thank you Aubrey for letting Parker stay the night with you." Brennan said. "Booth, I just need to talk to Angela about the case since she just arrived and then Parker I can take you home."

Booth turned to his son. "Parker, tonight, Angela, Hodgins, and the kids are coming over for dinner and to do the family photo. Any PS4 time will be done when they get there. Now, I've got to run. See you when I get home, Parker."

"Parker I'll be done shortly."

The couple walked out, leaving the agent and Parker alone. "Okay, Parker, remember the agreement?"

"I don't tell anyone about you seeing Jessica in New York…or that you were on the phone with her until about 1:00 in the morning."

"And I don't tell your folks the real reason we didn't come home until late." Aubrey said. "If I didn't have Genny to cover for me all day, you would have been SOL with that cute girl from Michigan you got friendly with at the coffee house thing on Sunday."

"So, are you guys going to get back together or what? You obviously like Jessica a lot more than that Karen lady. She's weird."

"We'll see. See you later, Parker." Aubrey said as he walked out.

"Bye, Aubrey. Thanks again." Parker replied. Getting his laptop, he ignored the sore throat he had since yesterday and occupied himself until his stepmother could take him home.

* * *

At 12:30, Booth and Brennan were at the diner having lunch when the anthropologist's phone rang. "Hello…oh no…yes, I'll be there shortly to take her home…thank you for the call."

Booth saw the look on his wife's face. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"That was Christine's school. This morning she seemed tired and since she only had a runny nose, I had her go. However, she now has a sore throat and a fever of 103. I'm going to get her and take her home."

"Hopefully it's just a cold."

"I hope so, but I've been told strep throat is spreading throughout her school. Parker seem fatigued and his throat was bothering him too when I took him home. I'll watch them tonight and if need be I'll call the doctor tomorrow morning."

"Shit…" Booth groaned. _'That's all I need…sick kids over the holidays. No family portrait and then we all get sick…some family Christmas…'_

Booth was lost in his thoughts until he was jolted from them. "Did you say something, Bones?"

Brennan looked frustrated. "Yes, I asked if you could pick up Hank from the day care tonight?"

"Sure, Bones."

* * *

When Booth got home with a crying Hank at 6:00, he was greeted with Brennan putting a coat on Christine. "What's going on?"

"We're going to Urgent Care. Christine has vomited twice and she has a rash on her abdomen."

"What does that mean?" Booth asked.

"She probably has strep throat." Brennan says.

"I don't feel good, Daddy." Christine said quietly, pale as a ghost.

"Okay, Monkey. We'll take you somewhere so you can get better. Is Parker set for dinner?"

Brennan looked up at her husband. "Actually, Booth…Parker spiked a fever this afternoon."

The teenage boy came out from the nearby bathroom. "I'm just getting my coat Bones."

Booth realized the calamity in front of him and grabbed his eldest son's coat and handed it to him. "Here you go, Buddy."

Brennan looked at their son and saw something. "Hank is tugging on his ears, Booth."

"He's probably got it, too, Bones. Okay, off to Urgent Care we go."

When everyone was situated, Brennan led the younger two out the door, followed by Parker. Booth took up the rear and shut off the lights, lamenting yet another delay in the family photo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is the final chapter folks. Will Booth get his family photo? Read and find out.**_

 _ **Also, watch for a special Extra on either my Twitter ( mphs95) or Tumblr (MIBonesFan). Unfortunately I can't post the link here but it will be with the story on AO3 or just follow one of the accounts listed.**_

* * *

Throughout the night, Booth and Brennan took turns taking care of three sick children. Parker mostly handled himself, but the adults never got a break between helping Christine when she vomited and Hank's spiking fever making him cranky. The couple slept in shifts before finally collapsing in exhaustion. At one point, Booth even turned a fan on in the bedroom for them to cool off as both felt a little warm.

* * *

The next morning, Brennan woke up very fatigued and coughing. Concluding she just had a virus from the kids, she got up before feeling her sore throat. Groaning inwardly the anthropologist walked over quietly to her husband's side of the bed. Knowing that he didn't handle being sneaked upon well, she put her hand on Booth's arm. Feeling warmth but no response, she touched his forehead softly and felt heat.

Going into the bathroom, she quietly got the thermometer out and put it in her ear. Checking, she sighed when she saw it was 102.6. Getting a new cover, she came out of the bathroom. Touching Booth's arm to let him know it was her, she didn't like how he continued to sleep as she checked him as well.

When the reading showed 101.9, she resigned herself to the fact they also probably had strep throat. Callling the FBI, she let his ASAC know he would not be coming in today. When she got off the phone, it buzzed and saw it was Angela's phone number.

Tip toeing into the hallway, she shut the door and answered. "Angela? What's wrong? "All of you…did you call…yes with Hodgins' paralysis, he is more susceptible and will need rest to avoid developing pneumonia…we can all video conference so we don't cause an epidemic that could close the lab. You and Hodgins try to call in his interns to cover and I'll see about arranging a second intern for Doctor Wells. Keep in touch."

Brennan opened the door and saw Booth sitting up slowly. "I'm going to call the doctor for us. I've already called you in sick at work."

The agent sat back in bed before a wave of nausea hit him. _'Sicker than shit and no family photo…this is turning into the shittiest Christmas ever.'_

* * *

 **DECEMBER 23**

After three more days of vomiting, fevers, sore throats, coughs, and antibiotics, the household had almost recuperated by the morning. Last night, Booth was relieved when Angela called to say that she was okay enough to come over to take the family photo that afternoon. Unfortunately, they wouldn't have their families together as planned because Hodgins was still home ill with Michael Vincent. However, Angela and Jeffrey had recovered faster.

As Booth made pancakes for breakfast, he looked around. At the center island, his wife was sipping her stinky tea while reading the Washington Post on her IPad. The antibiotics made her nauseated, necessitating the use of the stinky anise tea to help alieve that along with her cough. She was not a fun patient, but his Bones was feeling better to his relief.

In the living room, Christine and Hank were watching the Spudnuts, or some other weird cartoon they were into. He didn't get the current stuff, feeling the classics such as Scooby Doo or the Jetsons were better. However, his children were happy and thanks to amoxicillin, they were recovering.

On the other side of the living room, Parker was playing a game on his laptop. He was hit pretty hard with it, his throat feeling like razor blades and he could barely eat. The teenager was in his glory when he got to live on popsicles, smoothies, and a grandpa shake Wednesday morning. Of course, that stuff wasn't as fun after several hours. When able the next day, he ate bacon and sausage he and his father cooked up while Brennan was asleep.

Booth sipped coffee before flipping more pancakes, glad he was able to look at food without vomiting. He never had a sore throat, only fatigue and what he thought was nasal drainage. After Brennan forced him to go the doctor the next day with her, to his annoyance, he and his wife had positive rapid strep tests. Their physician ordered home rest for both along with amoxicillin.

The last few days were taking care of the kids in between him and Bones taking care of each other. On top of that, he and his wife had to do some work from home but they managed.

Being sick near Christmas sucked, but it was better than being sick ON Christmas…and they still had time to get their family photo in.

* * *

After breakfast their morning moved quickly and smoothly. Brennan and Booth helped the children pick out their outfits for the family portrait before concentrating on other tasks. The anthropologist and Christine worked on her vacation project of collecting snowflakes while Hank took his morning nap. Parker was doing research on NYU before talking to his mother on the phone and Booth was shoveling snow on the porch. Winter it seemed had finally hit the DC area and it would be a snowy Christmas after all.

Angela and Jeffrey, both on the mend arrived about 12:50. The artist let everyone know that that Hodgins was getting better, as was Michael Vincent. As vegetarian chili cooked in a crock pot, Christine played with the baby for a few minutes before the family adjourned to their rooms to get dressed.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ten minutes later, Booth was in the bedroom putting on a French blue button up shirt that he knew his wife loved. "This will be the best family picture yet, Bones."

From the bathroom, Brennan smiled as she finished dressing in a wrap dress of cranberry. "You say that every year, Booth."

Booth finished putting on his belt buckle. "Well this year we have Parker…plus we all survived being sick."

"Very true, Booth." Brennan replied while examining her hair. "I'm just sorry Angela and Hodgins got sick too along with their kids."

"Well Daisy said Lance got it from a playdate, then he played with Hank, who then gave it to Christine, and you know how that goes. I mean it Bones. If we survived all that before Christmas, this will definitely be the best family photo ever. I'm just glad Angela is up for doing this."

 _"Well, usually after 24 hours on a strong antibiotic such as amoxicillin, a person is no longer contagious. As for whether this photo will be the best, we will have to be able to complete the photo this year to truly be sure it's the best."_

Booth gave the closed door a face. "It's happening this time, Bones. No meetings with Doofus Douchebag…no department heads canceling interview with future students…no sick kids…nothing is going to stop this one."

Brennan came out of the bathroom and gave Booth a kiss. As she moved away, he held onto her and his hand moved down to her posterior. "Booth, this is not the time to grope me…we have a family photo to take."

"It can wait a few minutes. My wife looks hot." Booth said before taking her in his arms again.

The spent the next couple of minutes in a heated embrace. When Booth's hand palmed Brennan's breast, she broke the moment reluctantly. "Booth, I hate to stop this but I need to check on Christine—"

They were interrupted by both of their phones ringing. Answering at the same time, each listened.

"Canaan Valley National Wildlife Preserve?" Booth said before walking to the window in their bathroom. "In this shit?"

"Has the scene been compromised by the weather or an incompetent technician?" Brennan spoke into her receiver.

"Of course they would call us. All right…on our way."

"We will be there as soon as we can."

The couple each hung up their phones. "Son of a bitch."

"Booth!" Brennan said.

Booth combed his hair with his hand. "Sorry, Bones, but it seems like every time we schedule this thing something comes up and I'm tired of it. I just want to take a damn photo with my wife and kids."

"Booth…Parker will be with us past New Year's. If we don't have it done by Christmas we will go on." Brennan replied.

The couple quickly changed and walked out into the living room where they saw Angela packing up her camera equipment. "Hodgins already called me. He called your intern on call to meet you at the lab.

"What about Cam?" Brennan asked. "A pathologist would be good to have."

"He called her but she's stuck in her driveway and Arastoo is in Charlottesville until late tonight." Angela replied. "I'd take the kids, but Hodgins and Michael Vincent are still under the weather, so I've just sent a text to Aubrey."

"Hopefully he can come over…" Brennan wondered.

Angela heard her phone buzz and looked at it. "And he's on his way here. He said he'll stay the night if needed. I'll wait until he gets here."

"Thanks, Angela." Booth said before turning to his wife. "Ready?"

"Of course."

The couple grabbed their coats and stepped outside, only to be greeted with snow. "Lovely weather." Booth mumbled.

* * *

To the FBI agent's annoyance, Oliver Wells was the intern on call who would be covering for Hodgins. With the arrogant polymath in the vehicle for the drive constantly talking, Booth's already frustrated mood festered as they drove through snowy conditions towards West Virginia. When the polymath challenged Booth's knowledge of military weapons, he stopped the vehicle on the two lane highway. Turning around, he gave the intern a look that would kill.

"Wells…you may be smart, but you're also an asshole. Either keep your comments to relevant topics without pissing me off or I'm going to put a cap in your ass and leave you by the roadside."

"I highly doubt that, Agent Booth—"

"You really want to find out?" Booth said as he narrowed his eyes.

The intern gulped as he saw the look in the agent's eyes. "I-I do have some research for my dissertation that I downloaded to my phone. Perhaps the rest of the drive would be a good time to start reading it."

"I concur, Doctor Wells." Brennan said before rubbing her husband's hand.

Mollified, Booth put the SUV into gear and continued the drive.

* * *

Five hours later, Brennan and Booth were finishing up the coordination of the scene where a man was discovered when his frozen hand was discovered sticking out of an edge of a bog. When the first responder arrived, the decedent was halfway removed before he lost his lunch on them. The windy conditions were now being complicated by the snowfall, making the isolation of the scene a challenge.

The forensic anthropologist and Oliver examined the remains before assisting in its removal and into the Jeffersonian van. As the remains left in a truck, the two processed as much of the scene as they could with the weather as Booth interviewed witnesses. When they finished what they could do, Brennan and her intern regrouped with Booth and all three went to the sheriff.

"So Sheriff, we need this area cordoned off. No one should compromise this scene." Brennan said tersely.

The Tucker County Sheriff inhaled. "Don't worry, Doctor Brennan. We know our jobs."

Brennan scrutinized the man. "Considering one of your deputies vomited on the remains when they were haphazardly pulled from the peat and moss, resulting in my intern being forced to scrape around the bodily fluid in the inclement weather, I would say not."

Booth could see a showdown starting. "Thank you, Sheriff. We're going to finish up here and follow our crew back to DC."

"Make it quick because the snow is coming down and soon the roads will be blocked—" the Sheriff said before his radio cracked. "What's up, Drew?"

 _"There have been six vehicles pulled out of the ditch already and three accidents, sir. WV DOT is recommending closing the roads."_

"10-4. Put out the barricades." The sheriff responded before looking back at the group. "Well folks, you are stuck here in Davis tonight."

"Fuck…" Booth muttered to himself.

"I can call the Smoke Hole and get you some rooms. How many do you need?" The sheriff said in a restrained voice.

"Two please." Booth said. "Thanks."

"At least the remains will be at the lab tomorrow where it will be examined by professionals." Brennan said in a low voice.

"Great…I had plans tonight but I'm stuck in BFE…" Oliver's complaint trailed off when Booth opened his coat and flashed his gun. "…enjoying this time with my advisor and her law enforcement agent spouse. We can talk about many things tonight, Doctor Brennan."

"You two will converse about nothing." Booth said. "My wife and I will be in our room and you will find a way to amuse yourself, Wells. Now get over to the truck and we'll be there in a second."

"Asshole…" Oliver muttered under his breath through the wind.

"What was that, Wells?" An angry Booth yelled.

The lanky man turned around with fear in his eyes. "Nothing, Agent Booth…just the wind."

Booth stormed over with a concerned Brennan following.

* * *

Two hours later, the three were at the Smoke Hole Resort. Oliver was annoyed about having a room in the motel while Booth and Brennan got the last Honeymoon Cabin, but everyone ignored him. Wading through the snow holding a few purchases they made in the gift shop, the couple walked into their cabin and looked around.

There was a freshly made queen sized bed. On the other side was a full service kitchen and fireplace that was already lit. Looking around, they were greeted with a heart shaped Jacuzzi.

"This is…pretty nice, Booth…although the anatomically incorrect bathtub is a bit much."

Usually, he would be all over this place, but he couldn't stop the melancholy of missing the family photo again. "It is, Bones. I'll call Aubrey and check in with the kids."

The anthropologist didn't like her husband's defeatist attitude. "Okay, Booth. I'm going to make some tea."

When Brennan went into the kitchen with one of the bags from the gift store, Booth tried calling from his phone but the call dropped. Getting the cabin phone, he dialed Aubrey's number and waited. As the call went through, the connection wasn't the greatest but it rang.

 _"Hello…Agent Aubrey's phone."_

Booth was surprised to hear who answered the phone. "Jessica?"

 _"Hi Booth…probably surprised to hear me answer Aubrey's phone, huh?"_

He could hear the nervousness of the person on the other line, but he couldn't help his smile. "Actually no…no I'm not. Can I talk to Aubrey for a second?"

 _"Sure, I'll get him."_

Booth waited until Aubrey got on the phone. "So…it seems you have company tonight, Aubrey."

 _"She got back into town this afternoon…"_

Booth shook his head, forgetting his annoyance with the family photo for a second. "She's been the reason you've been going to New York for all those classes, isn't it?" When he got no answer, he continued. "Well, it explains why you're avoiding Karen."

 _"I don't want to hurt Karen, Booth. I shouldn't have hooked up with her this summer but things were bad after Jessica and I broke up. I was sad…pathetic…she was willing…but it just didn't feel right. She's…way more into me than I was ever into her and I've tried to let her down nicely and take all the blame, but nothing works."_

"Then you're going to have to be an asshole, Aubrey. That includes stop having sex with her."

 _"I'm not Booth! I haven't been with her since August but she still tries calling me to make plans, or she's shown up a few times at my apartment so we can have sex. I'm not interested in that, Booth. Between you and me, it wasn't that great..."_

 _"_ Da da da…no sex stuff. I don't need to know about it. If she keeps annoying you, then you threaten her with a restraining order or you will file a sexual harassment complaint against her if she doesn't leave you alone." Booth said. "Now, how does your ex-squintern fit into all this?"

" _Jessica and I ran to each other at a Star Wars marathon near Times Square the week I was in New York for that lockdown training seminar after Labor Day…we talked all night about a lot of things that we should have talked about…before…which was easier when we weren't at work or around everyone…"_

"So, you and Jessica are together again?"

 _"No…we're just hanging out…"_

 _'No man visits his former girlfriend that much to just 'hang out.'_ Booth thought with a chuckle. "Sure you are, Aubrey. I'm glad you and Jessica are friends…or whatever…again."

 _"Thanks, Booth. Is it okay that she stays? I needed the help with Christine and the weather sucks here, too."_

Booth considered for a second. "Yes but no sex, Aubrey."

 _"Geez, Booth. We're just hanging out—"_

"So you say. We'll hopefully be home in the morning because I want to be home for Christmas. Thanks again, Aubrey for staying with them. Can we say good night to the kids?"

 _"Sure, I'll get them."_

Brennan left her tea to steep when the kids came on the phone. After letting them know they were fine, they said good night and hung up.

"So Aubrey and Ms. Warren are back together?" Brennan asked when she walked back into the open kitchen. "They've both been sad since she ended their relationship."

"He denies it, but they are…they just don't realize it yet." Booth said before Brennan handed him a bottle of Yeungling. "Bones where did you get this?"

"I got a few bottles from the bar across the gift shop when you were with Doctor Wells signing for our rooms."

The agent opened the bottle with his keychain and drank. "Thanks Bones…I needed this."

"You're welcome, Booth." Brennan replied.

As the anthropologist sat next to her husband, he plugged in his phone. Taking his wife's hand, they sat and looked at the fire, lost in their own thoughts.

After a while, Brennan turned to her husband. "Booth?"

Booth's thoughts were disturbed. "Yes, Bones."

"How about a bath? I'm still a little wet from the snow. While commercialized, the heart shaped tub could be interesting."

Booth looked at his wife and realized he was tired of thinking about missed opportunities about family photos and profilers stalking his friends. "Sounds great, Bones.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Thirty minutes later, the couple were enjoying the luxurious tub. They enjoyed the silence but Brennan had something on her mind. "Booth?"

The agent opened his eyes and kissed the top of his wife's head. "Yeah, Bones."

"The last several days you have been so…determined to get this family photo done. Usually you're more…willing to roll with the fist when plans change, but you've been upset."

 _'Roll with the punches.'_ Booth thought but didn't care. "I haven't been that bad, Bones."

Brennan rubbed her husband's leg softly. "Booth…this photo seems to have more meaning to you than in the past. Why?"

Booth held his wife closer in the jet water. "Things are changing so fast…"

The anthropologist turned around. "What is, Booth?"

"Life…our family." Booth said. "Parker is coming back to the States next fall, but he'll be in New York…"

"It's only a couple of hours by plane, Booth."

"Christine is becoming her own person. Yeah, she could be the first female NHL player, but she's so smart like you that she could do anything…"

"And Hank…"

"Hank…he's a miracle in so many ways, Bones. Christine was our first but to be blessed with two children with you…three including Parker…"

Brennan gently combed his hair by the temple. "Booth…what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying…" Booth said before gently caressing his wife's face. "…I'm saying that…before we know it…we're going to be grandparents and great grandparents and…they're going to have lives of our own. I'm not ready to let go yet."

Brennan exhaled. "I'm not either, Booth, but we have to. Our children will not be perfect, but they are good people. Parker is growing up, but he will still need his dad. I make frequent trips to New York as you know and to visit him is very easy and I think he would enjoy us coming…as long as we don't interrupt him while he is with a female companion."

"Of course he will enjoying seeing us...and will have a female companion. Like his father, he's an attractive man."

"And Christine has several years left to develop before she matures into an adult, goes to college, and finds her own soulmate—"

"Not several years, Bones. Decades." Booth said gruffly.

"Booth, Christine will need to find a companion sometimes…male or female." Brennan said. "Do you want her to live alone instead of having someone like I have you?"

Booth grumbled. "No…"

"I thought so." Brennan said before continuing. "Hank is only two, Booth, so there's time, too. Yes, they're growing up, but they will always be our children…and we will have many family photos to look forward to."

The agent held his wife close. "You're right, Bones. I'm sorry for being a baby."

"You're not being a baby, Booth." Brennan said before smiling. "You're being a dad."

The agent smiled before kissing Brennan's ear. "I was being a dad, but I'm realizing that it's time for something else."

The anthropologist shivered at her husband's light touch extending down to her neck. "Something else?"

Booth's hand slowly moved up his wife's thigh and edged close to her core. "I'm realizing that we're in a snow storm with no chance of getting out until at least tomorrow…we're alone…and we have this hot tub…"

"Don't forget the beer, complimentary champagne, and fireplace, Booth." Brennan said as her fingers teased her husband's thigh under the water.

"Of course, Bones…plus we don't have any kids for at least…twelve more hours." Booth said. "I love being a dad, but right now, I want to be a husband."

Brennan shifted under the water before her hand moved down just shy of his manhood. "Your wife would very much…enjoy you being a husband. Since we're in this tub…want to try page 126?

"Hell yeah, Bones." Booth said his hand moved down into her core.

"Oh Booth…."

* * *

By 7:30 the next morning, the roads were cleared so Booth, Brennan, and Oliver headed back to DC. While the couple was planning their group dinner the next day at their house, the intern was unusually silent. After a while, Booth got an idea on why, but waited. As they pulled in the Jeffersonian garage to drop him off, he turned to Oliver.

"Everyone is coming to our house tomorrow about 4:00 for Christmas, Oliver. If you want to stop by, there's plenty of food."

"Perhaps I will partake. It may be interesting to observe the others in a non-work setting."

"Sure, Oliver." Booth said, regretting his invitation already. "Bye."

Oliver got haughty at Booth's lack of tact. "Excuse me, it's rude to just push me out of the vehicle. I have a fascinating article that I read last night that I would like to discuss with Doctor Brennan since she's one of a few with enough intellect—"

"Please remove yourself from my husband's SUV, Doctor Wells." Brennan interrupted. "It's Christmas Eve and I want to see my children. We'll discuss your article during office hours next week. Good day."

The polymath got out of the vehicle and had barely shut the door when Booth drove off.

"I love you, Bones." Booth said with a laugh.

"I love you, too Booth. Now let's see our children."

* * *

The roads had cleared out and traveling through DC and into Virginia was easy and they got home thirty minutes later. As they pulled into their driveway, they saw Angela's minivan but not Aubrey's SUV. Getting out, they walked into their house and found the artist working on her laptop.

"Hey Angela…where's Aubrey?"

The artist looked up. "He and Jessica ran to the store to replenish some of the food he ate last night. I guess he ate all your cold cuts and made pancakes for him, Jessica, and the kids this morning."

"They better have behaved themselves." Booth muttered.

"Christine told me that Aubrey slept on the couch while she took the guest bedroom, Booth. Judging by the fact they were holding hands when they thought no one was looking, I have a feeling that may change after they leave here."

"It's about time." Booth replied.

"Where are the children, Angela?"

"Outside making a snowman." The artist replied before getting a grin on her face. "Maybe their parents would like to help them?"

"Angela…why are you smiling?" Brennan said.

Angela replied by hugging her friend. "Sweetie, I'm just happy to see you two and that you came home in one piece so you didn't have to miss Christmas. That weather was harsh. Now, why don't you go out with your children? I'll help Aubrey and Jessica prepare lunch when they get back. Then we'll plan our family photo and then get out of your hair so you can get ready for Midnight Mass."

Booth heard his wife chuckle. "Bones, what's so funny?"

"They call it Midnight Mass but you don't go at midnight." The anthropologist replied. "I find it very ironic."

"Only you, Bones." Booth replied. "Come on. I want to see the kids. We missed enough of Christmas Eve."

Angela watched as the two went outside. Sipping her tea, she observed the couple be knocked over by Christine while Parker held Hank. Soon Christine started throwing snow at her parents and it was her signal. Getting her winter gear on, she grabbed her camera and ran outside.

"Okay family…say cheese!"

"Angela?" Brennan exclaimed.

"This is your family photo, Bren. Stiff poses and formal clothes sucks. Come on you two…plus…Hank is in a good mood before his nap. Don't waste it."

"Aw…hell with it." Booth said before tossing some snow in Brennan's face.

"Booth…I will get you back!"

"After the photo, Bones." Booth said with a smile before waving to Parker, who was still holding Hank. "Come on kids."

The family got together in the snow and posed for several shots. They were wet, disheveled, and their cheeks were red. However, they were having fun and Angela made sure every shot showed that.

* * *

At 11:00 Christmas night, Booth and Brennan were sitting in front of the fireplace. Earlier, with the help of their children and their friends, they put the house to rights after their family dinner. Above the mantle was an 8 x 10 of the photo Angela presented to them for Christmas in a frame of rich cherry wood.

They were in the snow, Booth and Brennan in the middle with a smiling Hank whose arms were in the air while surrounded by Parker and Christine. Brennan still what looked like snow on her face from Booth's whitewash. Parker's hair was sticking up from the snow and Christine's hat was lopsided.

"Booth, out of all our family photos, I think this one will always be my favorite." The anthropologist said before sipping her wine.

The agent sipped his scotch. "Mine, too Bones. We didn't need fancy clothes and scenery. We just needed us and our kids."

Brennan snuggled into her husband's arm. "We just needed each other, Booth."

"Always, Bones…always." Booth replied before they continued to enjoy their solitude.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed your SS gift, Perscribo. Merry Christmas to you and all our readers.**_

 _ **mphs95**_


End file.
